


Alpha!

by Banana_umi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Bottom Jaemin, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Lee Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Omega Na Jaemin, Sub Jaemin, Sub Na Jaemin, nct - Freeform, omega jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_umi/pseuds/Banana_umi
Summary: Jaemin goes into heat and jeno is there to fuck him through it.
Relationships: Jaemin x jeno, Nomin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin is lowkey a brat lmao and jeno isn’t taking that bratty attitude today.

Jaemin laid alone in bed fearsome memories after memories flooding his brain while every second was horrible sending painful waves of shock and sex derived awareness down his spine, the coldness of the cracked open window in his bedroom did him no justice whatsoever in fact the overly feeling of heat bit at his skin. In the just starting to set sun his unblemished skin lit up shinning with sweat, he was producing so much slick and sweat that his hair was matted to his forehead and his pants were sticking to his skin. 

He whimpered quietly entangled in the sheets trying so hard to be quiet, alphas? Jaemin thought he didn't "need" them and that they were selfish bastards that only wanted to fuck. He gripped handful of sheet as another wave of heat dulled over him followed by a groan in the language of miserable. 

The scent of peaches were surely 10x stronger then at its normal for jaemin, anyone could tell he was obviously in heat and well suffering. Jeno's cocky self barged into the room like it was his own only to pinch his nose, "dear god Nana!" He hissed nearly getting a headache but shook it off taking in the sight of the omega laid on his back, toes curled and the covers laying about on the floor seeing that he was to overheated for thick covers and in no state not to be exposed to the air in hopes to be cooled down. 

"If you're that hot baby go and stand outside for a few." He teased earring a groan which soon turned into a sneer "Lee fucking Jeno I'm in fucking heat you snarky cocky selfish asshole!" Jaemin snapped which was something he hardly did, the male was usually always soft and kind, never the type to excessively swear or snap so suddenly. 

Damn was he cramping and took grumpy from the very thing called heat. Jeno only smiled that stupid innocent smile of his before he strode over to his friend and pressed his palm against the omega's hot thigh, Jaemin withered slightly breath hitching and a moan fumbling out of his throat.

"Please.." he whined sliding off his pants (the duality of Na Jaemin), his pants reaching just below his knees was when he lazily kicked them fully off. Jeno smiled and nodded "y'know this time I actually didn't just stroll in doyoung hyung called me in to help you, i wanted to leave you be knowing the early signs you were showing of heat. 

It was quite noticeable everyone could sense it, junnie wanted to just hug you but this time hugs won't be enough, you need a knot baby, alpha's knot." Jeno leaned down removing jaemin's shirt and gripped his thighs spreading the already trembling sweaty skin that glistened in the sun. 

"S-so you came hngg! Alpha!" The said alpha male who had leaned in and began licking Jaemin's hard pink buds chuckled pulling away little "to help my omega nana, yes of course i came baby." Jeno finished for jaemin whose thighs trembled even more with every touch or even just from glancing at the alpha boy he's token to mind as a friend his whole life.

If Jaemin could he'd look down at Jeno and give him a teasing comment that would have the alpha scoffing, but that wasn't the case instead he was a big mess of sexual cravings and Jeno was the very person he wanted to do every kinky idea he had ever even thought up. 

Thanks to the help of anime his ideas were very .. creative not to mention the stack of mangas in colored order looking aesthetic just sitting on the little ottoman resting against the end of his bed board. 

Jeno ran his finger pads against his omega's hard swollen cock and smiled at the way Jaemin's back arched, saying it turned the alpha on was a understatement. 

It wasn't until Jeno took in jaemin's tip stopping just before his shaft, before taking that in too had Jaemin an even bigger mess, the brunette's hands traveled to Jeno's hair tugging at his locks wanting more. 

"Alpha fuck me!" He begged whining and so Jeno pulled away making a pop after his lips stopped applying pressure onto the other's tip. Jeno took his sweet old time unbuttoning his pants making Jaemin scowl at him with impatience "stop teasing or I'll seriously find someone else to fuck." He hissed knowing he had hit a nerve, Jeno's expression darkened his eyes became hooded with unknown emotion. 

Jaemin found himself flipped on his back and a hand firmly spreading his cheeks something that made him feel very exposed so of course he cringed turning a soft red. Was the omega gonna talk? Hell no he really got under Jeno's skin and a mad Jeno isn't the softest. 

Breaking the omega's trance of embarrassment the alpha thrusted into Jaemin hitting as deep into the other as he could, Jaemin lost balance once his prostate was hit, his shaking arms that supported him into the dog like position giving in and leaving him face first into the pillows. 

Sudden Jeno's hips snapped harshly into Jaemin's already abused hole creating slapping sounds as his pelvis hit Jaemin's ass from such impact. The thrusts continued seemingly getting more and more harsher as he growled out degrading words at jaemin's drooling self. "You fucking dirty slut." "Crying and most likely drooling on your self like the disgusting omega whore you are.

" "You would fuck anyone, look at you dick craving sex bitch." Jaemin did cry at those phrases and due to pleasure, his tears and drool soaking the sheets as his cries were muffled by the pillows. Jeno bit into the spot where Jaemin's shoulder and neck met, directly on the brunette's scent gland marking him, During all of this he had came at least three times, precumming, cumming and post cumming. 

Shaking so much and definitely over simulated Jaemin whined his whole body trembling from how hard he came, but the alpha just thought it was cause jaemin was sensitive when it came to sex and always cried shoulders shaking. 

When Jeno knotted he pushed his cock impossibly farther into Jaemin who let out muffled moans and a mix of words he couldn't make out that sounded more like gibberish then anything. 

Jeno's cock throbbed as it sprayed ropes of white into the other. He turned Jaemin so he was spooning the trembling over stimulated omega cooing and mumbling soft words cock very well still buried deeply into the other, Jaemin did wince when he was moved feeling Jeno's knot move slightly but he was to tired an aftermath of harsh intimacy, to even say anything and ended up falling asleep. 

Jeno stroked his omega's hair eventually falling asleep with Jaemin in his arms. "After care can come in the morning." He muttered.


End file.
